Zawody Okręgowe
'''Zawody Okręgowe '''to pierwszy etap Narodowego Konkursu Chórów. Zwycięski zespół przechodzi do Zawodów Regionalnych. Zawody Okręgowe Środkowego Zachodu 1992 Uczestnicy The Singsations *Piano Man śpiewane przez Bryan'a Ryan'a. Wyniki Pierwsze Miejsce *The Singsations Zawody Okręgowe Środkowego Zachodu 2009 Motyw: thumb|260px|Rachel śpiewająca Don't Rain on My Parade Ballada Miejsce: Miejskie Audytorium Buckeye, Western Ohio High School Sędziowie: *Rod Remington *Candace Dystra *Donna Landries Uczestnicy: Akademia Jane Addams *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going śpiewane przez Akademię Jane Addamsthumb|260px|Występ dziewcząt z Akademii Jane Addams *Proud Mary śpiewane przez Akademię Jane Addams Szkoła Głuchoniemych z Haverbrook *Don't Stop Believin' śpiewane przez Szkołę Głuchoniemych z Haverbrook New Directions Zaplanowane: *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going śpiewane przez Mercedes Jonesthumb|260px|New Directions śpiewający You can't always get what you want. *Proud Mary śpiewane przez New Directions *Don't Stop Believin' śpiewane przez New Directions Przedstawione: *Don't Rain on My Parade śpiewane przez Rachel Berry *You Can't Always Get What You Want śpiewane przez New Directions *Somebody To Love śpiewane przez New Directions (offscreen) Wyniki Pierwsze Miejsce *New Directions (3 Głosy na Pierwsze Miejsce) Drugie Miejsce *Akademia Jane Addams (2 Głosy na Drugie Miejsce i 1 Głos na Ostatnie Miejsce) Ostatnie Miejsce *Szkoła Głuchoniemych z Haverbrook (2 Głosy na Ostatnie Miejsce i 1 Głos na Drugie Miejsce) Zawody Okręgowe Środkowego Zachodu 2010 Motyw: thumb|260px|Występ The HipstersMłodość Miejsce: Miejskie Audytorium Buckeye , Western Ohio High School Sędziowie *Pete Sosnowski (główny sędzia) Uczestnicy The Hipsters *The Living Years śpiewane przez The Hipstersthumb|260px|The Warblers śpiewający Hey, Soul Sister The Warblers *Hey, Soul Sister śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona z The Warblers New Directions *I've Had The Time of My Life śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray i Sama Evansa z New Directions *Valerie śpiewana przez Santanę Lopez z New Directions Wyniki Pierwsze Miejsce thumb|260px|Występ New Directions *New Directions *The Warblers Ostatnie Miejsce *The Hipsters Zawody Okręgowe Wschodniego Ohio 2011 Motyw thumb|260px|The Unitards śpiewający Buenos Aires Klasyka Miejsce Miejski Pawilon April Rhodes, William McKinley High School Sędziowie *Brandi Englebert *Dorothy Saunders *Tickles the Clown Uczestnicy thumb|260px|The Troubletone wykonujące Survivor/I Will Survive. The Unitards *Buenos Aires śpiewane przez Harmony z The Unitards The Troubletones *Survivor/I Will Survive śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones z The Troubletones New Directions *ABC śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang, Kurta Hummela, Mike'a Changa oraz Quinn Fabray z New Directions *Control śpiewane przez Artie'go Abramsa z Blaine'm Andersonem i Quinn Fabray z New Directions *Man in the Mirror śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona, Noah Puckermana, Blaine'a Andersona, Mike'a Changa i Artie'go Abramsa z New Directions. Wyniki thumb|260px|New Directions podczas Zawodów Pierwsze Miejsce *New Directions Drugie Miejsce *The Troubletones Trzecie Miejsce *The Unitards Zawody Okręgowe Wschodniego Ohio 2012 Motyw thumb|260px|Sebastian wykonujący Live While We're Young z Dalton Academy Warblers Obcość Miejsce Miejski Pawilon April Rhodes, William McKinley High School Sędziowie *Stan Cook *Harrison Paolucci *Allison Metcalfthumb|260px|The Rosedale Mennonites Uczestnicy Dalton Academy Warblers *Whistle śpiewane przez Huntera z Dalton Academy Warblers *Live While We're Young śpiewane przez Sebastiana z Dalton Academy Warblers The Rosedale Mennonites *Over the River and Through the Wood / She'll Be Coming 'Round thumb|260px|New Directions przedstawiający Gangnam Stylethe Mountain śpiewane przez The Rosedale Mennonites New Directions *Gangnam Style śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang z New Directions Oszukiwane Wyniki Pierwsze Miejsce *Dalton Academy Warblers Drugie Miejsce *The Rosedale Mennonites Trzecie Miejsce *New Directions (zdyskwalifikowani) Prawdziwe Wyniki Pierwsze Miejsce *New Directions Drugie Miejsce *The Rosedale Mennonites Trzecie Miejsce *Dalton Academy Warblers (zdyskwalifikowani) Galeria New-directions-425x294.jpg Myparade.png Sebastian-with-Warblers-sebastian-smyth-36008422-1920-1080.jpg S640x480 (2).jpg Glee-sectionals-mashup-survivor.jpg 20121031 glee gangnamstyle1.jpg 408 25.jpg 08x04 Live While We're Young.png Time of my life.jpg The Hipsters.jpg Glee darren kurt 500-thumb-500xauto-256251.jpg Glee-season-one-episode-1-001.jpg 7.jpg 008.jpg Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Zawody chórów